<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'mma Change the World (I'mma Plot &amp; Scheme) by thirstaidkit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920532">I'mma Change the World (I'mma Plot &amp; Scheme)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstaidkit/pseuds/thirstaidkit'>thirstaidkit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting Down to Business [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstaidkit/pseuds/thirstaidkit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a brief conversation between Leia and Lando regarding her plan to use Rey to gather info on Kylo Ren &amp; First Order Technologies. Part of a series of cut scenes and outtakes that go along with my multichapter fic<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577323/chapters/53952925"> How to Succeed at Business. </a>(rated E)</p><p>this scene takes place just before the actual start of the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Calrissian &amp; Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker &amp; Han Solo, Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting Down to Business [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835794</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'mma Change the World (I'mma Plot &amp; Scheme)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lando, I need your skillset.”</p><p>	“Darling. Come on now, don’t sell me short. Both you and I know that when it comes to skillsets, your boy has many. All at your disposal, of course.”</p><p>	“I knew I could count on you. It’s Rey. I want you to give her a makeover.”</p><p>	“A makeover. Really. Forgive me, it’s not that I don’t think the girl would shine up nicely, but….to what end? Or are you just fatigued of the whole I’m-going-to-the-farmer’s-market-later-but-I-don’t-need-shoes-for-that aesthetic? Because that would be completely understandable.”</p><p>	“I’m sending her to First Order.”</p><p>	“To spy on Ben?”</p><p>	“....There’s more to it than that.”</p><p>	“Leia.”</p><p>	“There are things at stake, Lando. This isn’t simply personal.”</p><p>	“Nothing ever is. Don’t you already know someone there?”</p><p>	“Not well enough to ask for what I want Rey to do.”</p><p>	“Well, well, well. And here I thought Han was the sly dog in the family. You playing a long game here, princess? How does the gremlin feel about us turning her into a honeypot?”</p><p>	“We aren’t. I’m not a pimp, Lando. And this is my son we’re talking about, in case you’d forgotten.”</p><p>	“Alright, okay. I didn’t mean anything by it. So you want professional. Versus sexy. Got it.”</p><p>	“A happy medium between the two, I should think. I’m not saying you need to dress the girl like a nun.”</p><p>	“Well, good. Because if you were, I’d say you were asking the wrong fella.”</p><p>	“Undoubtedly.”</p><p>	“Hey, uh….are you sure it’s...safe? Sending Rey over there? If he picks up on the fact that she’s a plant from you, he probably won’t be too happy about it.”</p><p>	“You think she’d be in danger?”</p><p>	“Hell, Leia, I don’t know. The kid’s always been kinda unpredictable. And not in the good way, either. I mean, after what happened to Han….”</p><p>	“Lando.”</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>	“It was ruled an accident. There’s no evidence that-”</p><p>	“Don’t take this the wrong way, Leia, but he was young, handsome, rich, and <em>white.</em> That’s pretty much the standard recipe for getting away with murder.”</p><p>	“Not much I can say to that, is there? Besides, Luke believes it was accidental.”</p><p>	“Do you?”</p><p>	“What choice do I have? If I don’t, how do I keep putting one foot in front of the other, Lando? Tell me. How do I live with that?”</p><p>	“Sorry. I loved him too.”</p><p>	“I know you did. Just...get her some nice things, okay? Help her fit in over there; she’ll feel enough like a fish out of water without looking like one, too. I know she’ll be in good hands with you.”</p><p>	“The best. Don’t worry, princess. I’ll take good care of her.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as you can see if you've read the full story, this conversation doesn't really add<em> too</em> much, and it doesn't fit into the 1st-person alternating POV style either, since neither Rey nor Ben is privy to it. But I imagined it anyway, so here it is: a tiny window into Leia's perspective and relationships. Hope you liked it! If you did, click a button or two and let me know, and check out my other work! Also, come say hi to me on twitter @whoisEG or tumblr @onesharedbraincell - I love to hear from you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>